


Hedgehog Mittens

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Gets Cold, Draco Has A Smart Mouth, Fluffy Mittens, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry's mittens are ridiculous but he doesn't much care.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hedgehog Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> I know Draco could cast a warming spell, but for the purposes of this fic you're going to have to pretend he left his wand at home.

“Those mittens are _ridiculous_ ,” Draco whined, rolling his eyes at Harry’s unbelievably furry hands. “It’s a good job you’re the Saviour! You’d be laughed out of London otherwise.”

Harry smiled at Draco’s unfavourable judgment. He liked his hedgehog mittens and didn’t care about his boyfriend’s opinion. They’d been a gift from Ron and Hermione and kept his fingers toasty warm. 

After ten minutes walking through the countryside Draco’s teeth were chattering. 

Harry pulled off his mittens and slid them over Draco’s hands, one after the other. 

“Not quite as ridiculous when you’re wearing them,” Harry said, giving Draco a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
